


Play Thing

by LostNotFound92



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s Relationships, Dom - Freeform, Domme, Drama, Gay, Humor, I LOVE the drama, Its gonna be so juicy though, LGBT, Lesbian, Lots of drama, Masochism, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Negotiations, Plaything, Polyamory, Sadism, You will thank me...eventually, i might have a problem, lgbt relationships, smart ass - Freeform, sub, there is a lot of sass in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostNotFound92/pseuds/LostNotFound92
Summary: After being fired from her job, Piper is desperate to earn some quick cash. A chance meeting with an old friend quickly finds her in the center of a world she doesn't understand and desperate to learn more. Heathen House is an exclusive bdsm themed club that caters to those with distinct tastes.Within this new world Piper finds herself utterly entranced by a woman who goes by the name Elise; a much sought after Domme within the club.Piper spends her days and every night dreaming of the day Elise will notice her. After all she would love nothing more than to be her Play Thing.





	1. Chapter One

"You have been sitting here wallowing in your own misery for three weeks, Piper. Please, for the love of all that is good, go find a new job". A groan came from under the pile of blankets on the bed. Losing her job had been yet another hit to Piper's already bruised ego. Within the span of a week she had been dumped by her boyfriend of two years, fired from her new job, and her car decided to have a flat tire in the middle of the high way. If it hadn't been for Marcus coming to her rescue things would have been much worse. As of right now, he was being less than helpful as he yanked her from her blanket fortress by her bare foot and stood above her like a frustrated mother looks down at a difficult child.

"You are going to get out of this bed and stop feeling sorry for yourself. I'm tired of having to come see if you're eating and breathing every day, damn it".

"What job, Marcus?" she breathed frustratingly. "I have looked at everything I am qualified for! I have put in so many applications I might as well have gotten paid for it. I just don't know what to do right now".

"I might be able to help, that's why I'm here right now, actually". Her head shot up and he smiled. She could already feel hope creeping back in after disappearing like a bad one night stand three weeks ago. Marcus took a seat on her bed and put his pointy tan elbows on his knees. "Do you remember Jackson from school? The computer science major with the flaming red hair and green eyes?"

"Not as well as you apparently", she laughed, earning her a glare. Marcus still wasn't completely comfortable with his sexuality after coming out almost a year ago, but it wasn't hard to tell when he took interest in someone and the green eyed ginger was definitely his type. "But, yeah I remember him, why?"

"He is working at a club down town and mentioned something about being short staffed. I asked if they were hiring, you know since you're currently jobless and pitiful, and he said you would have to come in for an interview. Apparently they are really picky in who they hire but he said the money is amazing! I figured this was right up your ally, you know, a job n' shit".

She both hated him and loved him right now. Even if it wasn't a guarantee, it was a start.

"Did he tell you anything else? Like what I should wear or what I'll be doing? Hell, what's the interview process look like?" He tapped his chin like a dramatic twat.

"I showed him a picture of you and he seemed really enthusiastic about them liking you. He didn't say much else other than the club is exclusive and hard as hell to find. That is all I got outta him, babe. Your interview, should you choose to take it, is tomorrow at 6pm. Jax said he would meet you at that little bar near the bridge, uh West or whatever it's called". Piper wanted to jump for joy.

"I love you so so much! Thanks, Mar. I would be utterly useless without you".

"Well, duh. And you're welcome, just don't screw this up 'cause I'm tired of playing babysitter. It's bad enough you're an adult, but I'm not getting paid either".

Marcus just smiled as she blew raspberries at him. She really would be so lost without him, Marcus was the best friend anyone could have asked for, if not better. The Georgia boy, with his sandy blonde hair and sweet country accent was the closest thing she had to family since college. After graduating they decided to move to the city and find work, easier said than done when she had trouble keeping a job and any form of intimate relationship, but Marcus was always there to remind her to keep pushing and not to get caught up in everything.

 

After finishing at least a full season of the Big Bang Theory Marcus left, leaving her to shower and prepare for tomorrow. Piper pulled her shoulder length curly brown hair into a pony tail and stood in front of the mirror. Where most girls she knew where slim and trim, she was soft and curvy. Living the college life for four years didn't leave many unscathed. She had put on weight over the years and oddly enough she was more comfortable with her body now that she was almost 175lbs then she was when she was in high school and struggling to look like every other size zero around her. Piper smiled as she admired her hips and belly in the mirror, if nothing else she loved herself and that was something to be proud of in her book.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"I wasn't sure you would show up, you're cutting it pretty close aren't you?" Jackson looked as irritating as he did in college. Piper knew she was supposed to be grateful for his help, but he was still the same cocky bastard with the thousand watt smile and the crazy flaming red hair.

"I had to catch a cab and traffic is a bitch. I'm sorry for the wait." She would tell him about his bastard self AFTER the interview, she couldn't risk it now.

Jackson just shrugged and walked over to a small table. "Come sit with me, I wanna talk to you first."

"Talk? I thought you said the interview was at 6? We don't have time to talk if we wanna make it."

"I told Marcus 6, because I knew you would be late and because I wanted to talk to you first. There are some things you need to know that I wasn't quite ready to share with Marcus just yet, if ever". That gave her pause, and he definitely noticed.

"Alright, so have you heard of Heathen House?" Piper shook her head slowly. "Well, it is for all intents and purposes nonexistent so I'm not surprised. It's a pretty exclusive club that caters to the ridiculously wealthy assholes who have...unique tastes, if you will". She didn't pause this time.

"Wait, wait, wait are you talking about a sex club, Jackson?"

"Oh, please. Don't look at me like that, Piper. Yes, it is a sex club, however the opening is in the bar area where I work. I wouldn't have offered the interview otherwise".

She couldn't help but eye him.

"If you don't like it Piper you can always quit. You have to sign a confidentiality agreement, of course, but you can leave if you want. Just give it a shot. Marcus said you really need the money and I can promise with your face and body alone you would make great tips". He let out a breath when she didn't say anything. "Just give it a shot. Come to the interview and meet the owner. If you decide on a hard pass I'll pay for your cab ride home myself. I promise".

Piper honestly thought about it for a minute. The idea of working at some weirdo sex club was unsettling to say the least, she'd seen movies and tv shows it was always sketchy. But Jackson wouldn't be pushing so hard if there wasn't something good about the place, right?

"Yeah, I'll do the interview. If nothing else, I am curious to see what a real sex club looks like".

 

The tension was almost visible as it drained from his face, he was worried she would say no. In half a second that some cocky smile was back and they were leaving the bar to go to Heathen House.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

"Please explain to me how you can afford this car working as a bartender". The Audi was purring like a kitten and all Piper wanted to do was pet it and love it and drive it home.

"I told you, the tips are really good. I've made upwards of six grand in one night from just being nice and flirting with a few people here and there. All they really want is to be dotted on and made to feel important."

Piper rolled her eyes. "You're telling me these rich people don't already feel that way in real life?"

The smile was back full force, "You'll see for yourself once we get there, Heathen House isn't like anything you've experienced. It's a whole other world and you are one of the few people who will get to set foot in it".

"You make is sound like a huge secret," She snorted she laughed so hard. "Kind of like the Illuminati or something".

Piper's laugh died down as she watched Jackson pull into a random parking garage. She wished she had been paying more attention to where they were going because nothing around them looked familiar to her.

"Alright let's roll. We don't want to keep Knightly waiting. He can be a real stickler when it comes to time". He gave her a very pointed look that needed no words.

"I'll get better about being on time, I promise."

"You better, or it might come out your ass".

She was trying to fix her skirt and blouse when she realized what he said. "Wait, what?" He obviously had no intention of answering her as he stood in the elevator holding the door. She was left to ponder over his words as she walked into the elevator and Jackson hit the down button.

"Next stop, Hell".

This did not bode well for her.


	2. Chapter Two

Piper's black heels clicked softly on the black and gold lined marble floor of the elevator. The elevator alone told her this place was nothing she was expecting. The walls looked as if they were polished every day, which seemed unnecessary because she was scared to even breathe on them let alone touch them. She heard Jackson snort in her direction as she craned her neck to examine every inch of the small box that cost more than every apartment she had ever lived in combined.

"Dear lord, Pipe try not to look like a total boob. It's an elevator."

"Fuck you, this is not an elevator. It's a small mansion built for someone's overly pampered dog. The lining is GOLD, Jackson!" Her stage whisper earned her another eye roll, but she noticed he too was making the effort to stay perfectly positioned in the middle of the elevator so as not to touch anything other than the buttons to select the floor.

"You're ridiculous".

They spent the next few minutes in silence while she examined herself in the mirror finish of the elevator door. She had twisted her hair into a professional looking messy bun that she was all too proud of considering how long it took her. The black pencil skirt and blazer matched perfectly (thanks to Marcus) with the soft silk blouse she wore underneath it. She chose to forgo the makeup and instead wore just a touch of lip-gloss. Despite how ready she looked she was nervous. Something about this place made her feel like she needed to be ready, though she couldn't for the life of her figure out for what.

The doors opened with a soundless whoosh, which was more eerie than cool, and revealed more beautiful black marble and a small reception area lined with white couches and what looked like a small mini bar.

Well I wasn't expecting that

A decent sized desk rested against the far wall near what Piper could only guess what the entrance into the club. At the desk sat a petite blonde with the most adorable looking pixie cut Piper had ever seen. She was wearing a white long sleeved fitted dress with a gold band around her left bicep and cream colored heels. The girl looked up as the doors opened and gave a soft smile.

"Hello, Jackson. Aren't you off today?"

"Yeah, I brought the interviewee. Is he here?"

The smile turned into something else as a deep red blush danced across her face. "He is, he's in his office". She handed them each white arm bands and wrote something down on a clip board on the edge of the desk.

"Welcome to Heathen House, Piper. My name is Melanie. It's a pleasure to meet you".

It took her a second to realize she hadn't spoken a word yet. "How do you know my name?"

"There is a list. If your name isn't on it I am not permitted to allow you entry. Jackson had to vouch for you and fill out the paper work yesterday".

Piper couldn't help but admire the lengths they went through to ensure safety and security. Even if their guard dog looked like she could be blown over by a stiff breeze.

"Well, alright then. It's nice to meet you as well, Melanie".

She took her seat back at the desk and Jackson led them through the long hallway into the club.

"So, what's up with the arm bands? What do they mean?"

"The club works on a color system. Each color lets everyone know your position in the club and if you are available and what for".

"For sex, right?"

"Something like that. Not to worry though, ours mean we are staff and off limits".

"What about Melanie?"

"Hers means she is staff and available. If you take the job you will receive details on all the rules and regulations here, so don't stress about it too much right now. The Devil has to like you first before all that stuff starts to matter".

"Why do you keep referring to this place and your boss like that? It's not exactly easing my nerves you know".

Piper barely heard the "You'll see" as they entered what had to be the main floor of the club. If there was any way to describe what she immediately felt as they walked into the open lounge area it was culture shock. There were men and women scattered all over the various couches and chairs that lined the area. The lighting was low enough to make the place feel...otherworldly. Which was apparently the point.

She hadn't realized she stopped walking until Jackson grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the crowd. "You look ridiculous just standing in the middle of the room like that, genius. Stay close, we gotta make our way to the back".

Piper found it hard to listen to a thing he was saying as she was pulled in by the hypnotic sounds of the music layered on top of what she was now discovering were moans and screams. Scantily clad men and women were sitting on couches and kneeling on the floor next to people dressed in, what even Piper could tell in the dark, was extremely expensive suits.

No matter where she looked she was sucked in by what she could only describe as pure and unadulterated lust and desire. She could feel her heart beating in her ears and her blood rushing through her veins the further Jackson pulled her into the club.

"Alright. It should be much quieter back here. The main floor can be a bit much, sorry about that". The noises of the club died away as they entered another hallway that was, in fact, sound proof. Each door they passed appeared to be ordinary offices, each with a large desk and office supplies scattered about. They stopped in front of the door at the very end of the hall and waited after Jackson gave the door three solid knocks. The pause between knock and answer set Piper's nerves on alert.

 

"Yes, come in".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

There are certain times in our lives that stand out as pivotal moments that shape who we are and what we do with our lives. Walking into that room was one of those moments for Piper. As soon as they stepped through the door the whole atmosphere of the room changed. She even noticed the change in Jackson, as if being in the room flipped a switch in him. The room wasn't anything incredibly substantial, at least not in the grand scheme of things. The room was lined with book shelves and a small sitting area with two love seats and a rectangle coffee table. Behind the large desk (which looked like it came from some Germanic castle) sat one of the most insanely handsome men Piper had ever seen. He looked to be of Middle Eastern origin with the olive skin tone and dark eyes framed by even darker lashes. His hair was parted away from his face, which should have been carved in stone and worshiped by women and men alike. He sat back in the chair with his legs crossed, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Good evening, Sir".

"Jackson". The man's eyes did a thorough assessment of Piper as he spoke Jackson's name. The pit in her stomach seemed to grow deeper the longer he looked. "And who is this lovely creature accompanying you?"

"This is Piper, she's the one I recommended for the opening positon on the main floor".

"My, you are a treat". He stood to move to the love seats, gesturing for her to take a seat across from him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Piper. My name is Knightly".

He glanced at Jackson for a brief second, "You may leave, Jackson".

"Wait, I uh-"

"Thank you, Sir". Without waiting to see if she would need help or questioning being dismissed from the room, Jackson turned on his heel and left. The only sound the soft click of the door closing behind him filled the room.

"There is no need to look so frightened, pet. I don't bite...well let's just say it's not my particular kink anyway". His attempt at humor did nothing to ease how anxious he was making her. The room and everything in it was too still. The man in front of her continued to look as if he, and he alone, ruled over everything in his path. And that was it. The reason he was setting her on edge with all of her nerves on high alert. This man was powerful, and money had nothing to do with it.

Piper cleared her throat as best she could, trying to calm her nerves and get this over with. "Um, as he said I would like to apply for the open position at the bar. I am available for any shift and I am a very hard worker. I have had issues with being on time in the past but I assure you that will not happen here. I just really need this job-"

"You are a nervous talker I see. Like vomit, the words just keep coming".

"I'm normally not this nervous during an interview. This is just...a lot. I am still wrapping my head around what I saw when I walked in".

He smiled like he knew a secret she didn't. "If that's all it takes to rile your feathers, little dove, then I am not so sure you belong here".

"I never thought places like this were real. You read about it in books and see it on tv, but this is like a different planet".

"And you like it".

Piper was taken aback, "No, I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to. You're flushed thinking about it. I'm sure if I were to take a listen your heart would be racing and your pupils are dilated. You might not understand what it is you're seeing, but you are definitely intrigued. And that is why I am going to give you a chance to see if you can make it".

She couldn't think of anything to say as he stood and walked back to his desk. "You will begin training tomorrow, you will also pick up your uniform and get familiar with the others on staff".

If anything she should have been thanking him and groveling at his feet, instead in true Piper fashion, she started asking questions. "Why? Why would you want to hire me? Even I know I botched this so hard...I don't think this was even a proper interview".

Knightly arched an eyebrow in her direction and leaned against his desk. "You might not understand it yet, but you belong here. For some of us that's just how it is. You've never really fit in anywhere. People don't understand you, especially those who date you. You can't keep a lasting relationship and you don't understand why. I will even go so far as to say every sexual partner you have ever had has left you unfulfilled and wanting something you can't quite explain. I am hiring you, Piper, because you are one of us, even if you don't know it yet".

The rest of their conversation when by in a blur. It was hard to focus on anything when a complete stranger can break down your life in less than two minutes. He was right and that made her even more anxious about working here, but as she walked out the office she found herself looking forward to coming back. Even amongst the anxiety there was curiosity and she wanted to know more. Piper found Jackson waiting at the end of the hallway smoking a cigarette.

"You made it out alive, I see."

"No thanks to you. What the hell was that?!"

He smiled a bit and sighed, "You will understand it soon enough".

They were walking out of the elevator when Jackson's phone chimed with a text message.

"It's for you, Pipes".

From: Sir

[7:26pm] Welcome to Heathen House, Little Dove.


	3. Chapter Three

The dreams started a few days after the interview. Piper would be weightless and floating through a dark room filled with slow moving shadows. It originally freaked her out, making her call Marcus in the middle of the night to tell him about the shadow people who were invading her dreams. He always threatened to box her up and ship her to space, then hung up on her.

Two weeks after the interview, during all the training, the dreams changed. The shadows slowly turned into people, and rather than being weightless and floating she was sitting amongst them. Watching. Waiting. She could hear their gasps and moans as the naked bodies of the people around her danced and moved to the beat of a song she couldn't quite hear. Piper sat in a fog, hands brushing against her skin, lips trailing along her neck, and the ever present feeling of anticipation keeping her on edge...

"Okie dokie, my little vanilla sugar cookie-"Jackson snapped her back to reality faster than her mind had wandered.

"Don't call me that, Jackson". He was wearing a pair of sweats and an old hoodie as they cleaned out the bar area and organized everything for the following week. Heathen House was always closed on Mondays. Jackson told her "the Devil hates Mondays, so it's the heathen's day of rest". Eventually she would start writing down all the shade he liked to throw around about their boss.

"But it fits you so perfectly! All soft and sweet and innocent...edible comes to mind". He tapped his chin in mock contemplation.

"I hate you".

"No you don't. Now, they gave you the little book with all the band colors and what not in it, right?"

Piper nodded and pulled the little hand book out of the back pocket of her jeans. "Yeah, it came with my uniform the night after my interview. It fit me perfectly too by the way, how did they know my measurements?" A dress, identical to Melanie's from the night they met, arrived at her apartment the very next morning. It was exactly her size and accompanied by a Heathen House handbook, and her choice of flats or heels to wear during shift (because she actually needed a choice?).

"The same way they probably know you haven't gotten laid in ages, Pipes".

"What has you in such a good mood today? You haven't stopped harassing me since I got here".

"Nothing in particular-". Piper heard a non-believing snort come from across the bar the same time she watched Jackson's face light up with guilt and something close to arousal. Over the last two weeks that she had been in training Jackson had been a total ass. He would go from calm to biting someone's head off in a matter of moments. Marcus said he hadn't seen him since Jackson told him about the interview, so his new found attitude was due to something else.

"Whatever you say, Red". At least he was in a good mood today. There was too much going on for her to hyper focus on his problems and hers.

"What I am trying to say is there are rules you need to become very comfortable with while you're here, Piper". The look disappeared as he tried to look serious. It failed miserably and only made her smile.

"I read the book, Jax. I also signed the confidentiality agreement. Nothing I see here is to leave here. I am to address each patron properly and be cautious of the arm band colors at all times".

"Damn, you did read..." He was a bit shocked and almost dropped the glass he was cleaning.

"I told you I wouldn't fuck this up".

She was far too invested now. Over the last week she had been studying and trying to learn all she could about the world she would be walking into each night. All the training she had done so far had only involved Jackson and Melanie. There were at least ten or so others who worked the bar area with them and Piper had yet to see them. She also hadn't set foot in the club, unless it was empty like now, since her interview. She was itching to see the large lounge area alive again.

"Well, Satan wants to try putting you on the floor tomorrow night. We have a couple high up regulars coming in on top of the usual crowd that clutters up the halls and we could totally use the help. I think Vega gets back tomorrow too now that I think about it..."

"For the love of—what is with you people and the devil?? And who is Vega? Will they be working tomorrow night too?"

Melanie laughed from the other side of the counter as she returned with a stack of newly cleaned drink trays.

"We call him the devil because he is beautiful, powerful, and any deal made with him will always involve a fair amount of pain. Sir runs Heathen House as efficiently as the Devil runs Hell itself". She said it so matter-of-factly.

"Why do you call him, Sir? It's not the first time I've heard him addressed like that, but it comes off as more of a name then a title when I hear it".

"Knightly is a Dom, he is THE Dom because this is his club. Any sub under him is to address him properly. And if you decided to be part of this world, you too will call him Sir. You have to do it anyway out of respect, but it takes on another meaning entirely when you mean it and live by it".

Piper had yet to completely figure Melanie out. From what she could tell the blonde had a thing for her boss. It was hard to blame her, Knightly was definitely wet dream material, but there was something not quite right about her that Piper couldn't put her finger on. And from the looks Jackson would throw at her every so often it was obvious there was some bad blood between them.

"And Vega is a sub who frequents the club with his Madam. They took a vacation or some shit, I don't know she has too much money and time on her hands. But they left like a month ago and are supposed to be back sometime this week".

"So, if Knightly is the Devil, does that make us his minions?" That earned a deep gut laugh from both Jackson and Melanie.

"More like...his play things. We don't do his dirty work, we generally are his dirty work" Melanie cut a glance at Jackson as she said it. "But I am looking forward to having V back. His Madam always puts on the best shows. If her brand of pain was what I was into I would gladly beg to be her sub. She's incredible, as is her sadistic streak".

Melanie sighed like a love sick teenager and wandered off to finish whatever tasks she had left. Piper and Jackson talked about everything from college memories, to Piper's first day working the floor while they finished cleaning. Apparently, they would switch cleaning duty on and off with the other members on staff. There were no cleaning crews or janitors, except for special circumstances which Jackson wouldn't share with the class, so they would be tasked with the menial cleaning duties of the bar area and the main floor.

By the time they finished it was well past 2 a.m. and Piper was ready to die.

"Melanie will lock up and I can take you home. You did really well tonight though, definitely better than just she and I there. It can get really boring and she has a tendency to be a pain in the ass".

"What is it with you two? I wasn't gonna ask, but it's kinda obvious there is some kind of beef between the two of you. She doesn't try to hide it either, I noticed the side glances she was firing at you, Jax". He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it as they walked off the elevator into the parking garage.

When they finally slid into his car he stuck her with a look. "Things are pretty complicated between us. She isn't very fond of me because of someone I was involved with, apparently she wanted them too, and the situation hasn't quite...righted itself yet".

"...and what about Marcus? I know there is something going on between the two of you, even if he won't tell me what's up. He looks like a love sick puppy when he mentions you, I'm not exactly dumb, ya' know".

He sighed as he turned to stare out the window. "I like Marcus, I have since college which is why we have stayed in touch this long".

"Ok...so what's the hold up? Why are you two dancing around each other?" She really hadn't planned on pushing, but something kept telling her to...

"Because, Piper, it's complicated. I don't know what to tell you".

"Sounds to me like someone doesn't know what they want". She pursed her lips and just looked at him. It wasn't hard to put most of the pieces together. Jax liked Marcus, but was hung up on whoever was causing beef between him and Melanie. "Get your shit together, Bowan". He rolled his eyes at her attempt to mom him using his last name.

"Thanks, Mom. I'll be sure to get right on that".

They spent the rest of the twenty minute car ride to her apartment in relative silence. It wasn't due to anger or tension, rather she knew Jackson was trying to figure some things out and was torn over it, if the way he kept racking his fingers through his hair was any indication. They pulled to a stop in front of her place and she smiled sadly as she kissed his cheek.

"Night, Red. See you tomorrow, get some rest".

"There's no rest for the wicked, babe".

"There isn't a wicked bone in your body, Jackson". He laughed, that sad deprecating laugh.

"Give it time, Pipes, you'll come to learn Heathen House has a way of showing you who people really are. Now, go to bed. You have a big night tomorrow". And with that the engine roared to life and he took off down the narrow street.

 

She didn't dream that night. No figures, no shadows, no searching. Just a dreamless slumber that left her eager to wake.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

He had stood outside the luxury penthouse for almost thirty minutes before he finally knocked on the door. Even as he did it his heart felt like it would beat out his chest. What was he doing? The door cracked open and as he laid eyes on the shirtless, sleep weary figure on the other side, the answer came like a familiar friend.

"What a lovely surprise, Jackson". The accent was always thickest when he was tired.

"This is the last time. I mean it..." How many times had he said those words? This was it, no more. Neither of them believed it, they never did. But this was the game they played.

"Of course, sweet boy. Every time is always the last time".

"I hate this".

"And yet here you are, and here you continue to run when everyone else is not enough. When you can't get what you need, you come running to me".

He was still standing outside, trying to prove to himself that his will was stronger than the need that kept him running to this man.

"Take as long as you need, pet. I have all the time in the world". He walked back into the penthouse, leaving the door ajar as he disappeared into the shadows of the darkened room.

He counted the seconds as they ticked by. Right as they reached the five minute mark he walked inside, resolve broken as it always was, and began to shed is clothing, leaving it scattered all across the cool marble floors.

"Are you ready, sweet boy?" The voice came from the depths of the lavish apartment. Deep, crisp, and alluring no longer thick from sleep. Jackson walked naked to where he knew the voice could be found.

"Yes, Sir".


	4. Chapter Four

"It's been a while since we got together for lunch. I forgot how much I missed people watching". Marcus took another bite of his burger and smiled in agreement.

"Yeah, we definitely don't see each other as much as we use to. I'm attributing it to you working more and me babysitting less." Piper couldn't even be upset, he was right. "So, how is work? Still on the probationary period or are you actually working now?"

"I officially start tonight. I didn't want to sit at home all day while I waited to go in, fucks with my nerves. Plus, I miss our lunches since you've been so busy. Something you're not telling me?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him and he snorted. It was amazing how easy it was to pick up where ever they left off. It was what made their friendship so strong.

"Not even. I was hoping to see where things went with Jackson, but I haven't heard anything from him in a few weeks. He's been dodging and I'm not the kind to push," He was trying to shrug it off, but Piper could see it was really getting to him. "Soooo, I couldn't really tell you where that's going".

"I could..." Nice, Piper. Way to open your big mouth about something that's none of your business.

"What do you mean?"

"I know for a fact he likes you, Mar. He said he's had a thing for you since college". She would probably come to regret getting involved, but she didn't like seeing him torn up over Jackson. Maybe this would help.

"Yeah, I don't know. He seems to have a lot going on. But, let's talk about something else! What about you? How's your love life?" Of course he returned her eyebrow wiggle.

"Yeah, because that's worked out really well for me in the past, and that was super subtle by the way. But, I'm not really looking, I mean it would be nice and all, but I'm not looking to jump into another failed relationship with some guy. I've had enough of those to last a life time".

"Nah, you just haven't found the right one. Every time you hook up with someone it starts off great, but after a while it's like you're looking for something, and when you don't find it you bail. At least that's what I always see".

"Damn, are we analyzing my love life now? Because I will definitely need something stronger than this tea if that's the case".

Their laughing drew the attention of those sitting around them and Piper realized just how much she had been missing her best friend over the last few weeks. These lunches use to be a regular thing for them. Getting together at some random bar or bistro just to talk and people watch. Once Marcus had got promoted the lunches weren't as frequent, book editing apparently took up a lot of time.

"I miss our dates, we need to get back to them".

"Agreed. There's nothing sexier than watching you inhale a plate of nachos and you somehow getting cheese in your hair, babe".

"Love you too, Mar". It hurt to not be able to help more with Jackson. It was all too obvious how much Marcus really liked him, even if he kept trying to play it off.

"Oh, I know".

Marcus made his way back to work after wishing her all the luck with her first night. "Look sexy, kick ass, make money, and don't let them see you sweat. No, I'm serious Piper, you sweat like a linebacker when you're nervous. Wear extra deodorant". She could choke him, but she loved him too much.

"I hate you!"

 

"Deodorant!"

 

 

"I need a gin and tonic, a double shot of Johnny Blue, and a glass of whatever red is being served for table 6. They have also reached their limit and need a stop put on any further orders". Two hours into her shift and Piper was so thankful for her bar-tending days in college. The second she stepped through the door she was given a serving tray and a note pad for drink orders. She was nervous at first, not sure how to move through the ever shifting crowd or whether to approach people. Luckily enough she didn't have to dwell on it for too long. People would call her over if they needed orders, all she had to do was keep track of the tables and drink orders so the bar could cut people off when necessary.

The club was as hypnotic and alluring as the first time she had seen it. She had gotten so caught up in it through the first hour that she hadn't noticed Jackson was missing, not until he showed up a full hour and a half late for his shift with a slight limp and what looked like rope burns on his wrists.

She was in the process of returning empty glasses when she finally caught up to him. "What the hell?!" Her stage whisper really needed work. "What happened to you? Are you ok?" He waved her off like it was nothing, straightening his clothes and jumping straight into bar work.

"Worry about yourself pipes. I'm sure you have enough to handle right now. I am a big boy, I can handle myself".

"Jackson you look like someone fucked you up".

"At some point you will realize two things, Piper. One, not everything is what it seems. And two, none of it is any of your business. Now, get back to work. The crowd is about to pick up". He walked down the bar and proceeded to ignore her until she walked off.

After that Piper tried to focus on learning the floor and the people on it. Jackson was a problem for another time, apparently, and he was right, she had a job to do. From the generous stack of bills folded in the pocket of her notebook, she could tell her choice to let her hair down and wear a little make up was working. In the early hours of her shift she had made a few hundred dollars just taking and delivering drink orders. Once she got more comfortable she started chatting and smiling more, apparently they loved it, her tips doubled than tripled by midnight.

The wonder of the club was how ordinary so many of the people looked. Some of them she wouldn't even notice on the street, just another business man or woman in a suit, and other ordinary people just going about life. But here, these people had something they couldn't find anywhere else. Piper had found herself coming back to the same couple most of the night.

The sub was a beautifully dressed girl with skin so dark and flawless Piper almost thought she wasn't real. Her hair was cut short, probably to display the heavily studded collar around her neck, and she was being accompanied by a Dom who was just as impeccably dressed. They both took seats on the balcony above the main floor, no doubt so everyone could see them throughout the night (and who could blame them). Within seconds the pretty sub was naked, minus her collar, and kneeling at her Dom's feet totally comfortable and proud of her nudity. Piper would catch glimpses of them as she traveled the floor, watching the sub melt into the touch of her Dom like she couldn't get enough.

Piper got stuck behind the bar cleaning glasses and organizing the drink tickets once the floor settled down. She would be sent out for random orders every once in a while, but with the crowed getting more focused on themselves and those around them very few were bothering to drink anymore.

Thanks to the slow down Piper had a front row seat to what was happening on the floor. The couple she had been following was the focus of everyone's attention now. The girl was spread beautifully over the railing of the balcony, secured by restraints on her wrists, and laid out like a delicacy for her Dom to enjoy while everyone watched. Even with an audience their interaction seemed totally intimate. He grabbed ice out of his forgotten glass and trailed it across her body, soft gasps escaping as she arched into the freezing sensation.

Piper, along with everyone watching, was completely entranced. The man was an artist, manipulating his sub's body expertly. Her nipples were taunt and glistening as he toyed with her breasts, alternating between teasing them with the ice and his mouth. Piper couldn't make out what he said to her, but it ended with him pulling a pair of nipple clamps from his pocket and attaching them to her sensitive skin.

"...Piper you can't stay there all night watching when you should be working". Melanie looked more amused then annoyed.

"Shit, sorry". Piper nearly fell over. "It's just I've never seen anything like this. I mean look at her, I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so happy". Melanie came to lean against the counter with her, taking in the couple everyone was so entranced by.

"I was just fucking with you. Even I love to watch them, they know how to put on a show."

"Do you know who they are? Or do they just come here that often?"

"He's some dot com millionaire I think, and they met here at the club if I'm not mistaken. They are a little vanilla for me, they both have this thing about being watched and that's about it, but it's fun to watch them because the more eyes on them the more passion they have. Like now, he's about to fuck her brains out".

They both looked back to the balcony in time to see the pretty sub be bent over the railing, her arms held behind her back. The entire room had begun cheering as her Dom proceeded to leave her a screaming and moaning mess. Piper would be lying if she said she didn't find it just as arousing.

The Dom remained fully clothed, releasing her hands and grabbing her thighs for leverage so he could pick up his pace. The crowd was loving every second, Piper caught sight of other couples and groups beginning their own 'demonstrations' as she watched the girl struggle to keep up with the pace her Dom was setting. With the use of her hands she was able to balance better, but his thrusts were overwhelming her body and she was enjoying it immensely.

"Someone looks all hot and bothered. Or maybe I should say everyone?" Neither Piper nor Melanie noticed their boss walk up to the bar, his words making them both about jump out of their skin. Knightly was taking in the crowd, as well as the couple on display, with the look of a proud parent. "Nights like these are why Heathen House is here. All of these people are being themselves, their truest, purest, most real selves. It brings me the utmost satisfaction to know I gave them a place that makes them feel safe".

"I was told satisfaction wasn't in your nature". Knightly's gaze moved from the crowd, to Piper, and back again in a moment. Piper wasn't quite sure why his smirk made her smile. Melanie took it upon herself to speak anyway.

"We were just getting back to work, Sir. I'm sorry for the newbie, she's still learning everything". Piper shot her a look that went unnoticed. Melanie was completely focused on Knightly who wasn't paying her the slightest attention.

"Satisfaction isn't typically in my nature, no, little dove". The crowd suddenly cheered as the couple finished in a glorious display that ended with the sub on her knees and a cock down her throat. Knightly gave a soft round of applause and nodded his approval to the couple. "But even I can find satisfaction in something as pure as this".

Knightly turned to leave, but not before shooting a quick wink in Piper's direction. "Keep up the good work, little dove. There's nothing wrong with enjoying the view either, that's why we are here isn't it? We are here for a good time, not a long time". Melanie huffed behind her and mumbled something under her breath. Piper chose to ignore it and get back to work.

It was close to 3a.m. when Piper finally spotted Jackson again. He was having a conversation with a long haired man Piper had never seen before. He was definitely attractive, his olive skin covered in tattoos and his jaw covered with a delightfully intoxicating amount of scruff. Part of her thought perhaps he was looking to hook up with him, but thinking of how Jackson talked about Marcus put that out of her mind (at least for now).

"Hey, Jax. Do you know where the rest of the drink forms are? I was trying to organize them for the records but can't find the last batch you collected". Jackson turned and Piper was surprised to see a grin on his face rather than the look of annoyance he was giving off earlier. "Hey pipes, yeah the forms are in the order book under the bar". He was nice enough to grab it for her and hand it over. "While you're here, go ahead and meet Vega. He's the sub I was telling you about the other day". Just as he said that a dark hair woman came around the corner and Piper forgot how to breathe.

"Oh look at that, pet. People have been talking about you. I leave for a short moment and you suddenly become popular. Whatever will I do?" Jackson laughed while Vega rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic as always, Mistress. The only one who would consider me popular is you and that's only because pain is your favorite game and I am dying to beat you". They shared a look that was so intense Piper had to look away.

"I wasn't aware you knew so many words..." And of course Jackson can ruin anything.

"Fuck you, Jackson".

"Wait that was an option this whole time??" They shared a laugh again and Piper couldn't help but join in. Until the dark hair woman locked eyes with her and Piper felt herself freeze in place. "And who is the pretty little mouse behind you, Jackson? She's barely made a sound".

"I'm sorry, Mistress. This is Piper, she just started tonight. The Devil seems to like her so we will see how that goes".

"The Devil, huh? Well you're cute, but definitely not his type". She cut a quick glance at Jackson that made Pipe's brow furrow. "My name is Elise, you may call me Mistress". She was draped over Vega, her hands absently playing with his hair. He appeared to be unbothered by her actions, obviously use to his Mistress's quirks.

Elise pinned Piper with another look and smiled darkly at her reaction. "I hope to see you again, Piper". The way she said her name set Piper on edge, like she was making a promise. Elise leaned in a bit Vega's ear while still looking at Piper "Come, pet. We have a game to play".

Piper and Jackson both watched as they vanished within the darkness of the club, swallowed by the crowd the further back they went.

"Damn Piper, relax. You squeeze the counter any harder and the marble will chip off".

Piper hadn't realized how tense she was until she forced her body to relax. "Yeah, she's something else. Intensity is her thing and it appears she's set her sights on you". Piper didn't really hear him, too focused on the sport where Elise and Vega vanished. "And apparently you like it". She heard him laugh. "And I thought I was a masochist".


	5. Chapter Five

Piper didn’t see Elise or Vega for the rest of the week. As a matter of fact, weeks went by without seeing either of them again. She easily spent the days and weeks following their encounter searching the club for any sign of them. At one point Jackson was threatening to duck-tape her to the ceiling if she didn’t stop looking like a kicked puppy. 

It was hard not to be disappointed.

Piper had never been so attracted to anyone, especially a woman, as she was to Elise. Even the dangerous aura she gave off couldn’t sway Piper from eagerly arriving at Heathen House each night, and leaving sorely disappointed at the end of her shift when she realized there would be no sign of Elise that night. She wanted to know more, wanted to talk to Elise and figure out why she had such an impact on Piper’s mind and body.

The weeks that followed that fateful encounter were just as eventful. In the middle of the following week Melanie showed up to work with bloodshot eyes and a terrible temper. Piper heard the others whispering among themselves saying she had finally gotten dumped by her current lover, but immediately went quiet as soon as they spotted Piper. It was obvious she wasn’t taking it well and everything in Piper wanted to try and help, though something told her she might end up regretting it.

It wasn’t until Saturday that whatever drama was going on with Melanie finally came to a head. Piper had just finished delivering the orders on her tray when she spotted Melanie. She was filling drinks and glaring at the glasses like they had personally offended her, her eyes once again red and swollen from crying. “You need any help over here?” Piper gave her a smile as she started to reach for one of the empty glasses on the counter, taking notice that the trademark gold band was missing from her arm. She figured it couldn’t hurt to lend a hand, maybe learn what had upset her these last few days. Melanie smacked her hand away. “I don’t need your help. Just go away”.

“Hey, I have no idea what is going on but-“Melanie stopped in the middle of filling orders and slammed her tray on the bar. “That’s right, Piper. You have no idea what’s going on. You walk around in this obnoxiously ignorant bubble and everyone just thinks you are so cute. News flash, bitch, being naive to a world you don’t understand isn’t cute. People like you play at wanting what we offer then run away realizing you weren’t cut out for it. As if finding someone isn’t hard enough here, now we have to compete with the likes of you and you don’t even take it seriously. It’s all a game to you, you and Jackson”. 

Piper took a step back recognizing spite when she saw it. Melanie looked as if she realized what she had just said, but it was too late to take it back. “Whatever your problem is, I’m just trying to help. I don’t get what your beef is or who you two are fighting over but this is ridiculous. You don’t know anything about me, Melanie. I may be naïve, but I’m hardly playing a game. You all aren’t the only ones looking for yourselves here. The thing you fail to realize is not everyone can be found. I just want to find that out for myself”. 

It was hard to tell if the mocking smile was one of pity for Piper’s ignorance on the matter or because she was genuinely about to lose it. “Of course you wouldn’t know. You still see this place with virgin eyes”. Melanie sent another tray of drinks out and started on the next one.  
“Will that ginger shit ever be honest with anyone? Of course not, he can’t even be honest with himself, trying so desperately to cling to his ‘normalcy’ as if it’s worth it”. Melanie turned and fixed her hair using the large mirror on the bar wall, the action appearing to give her some sort of baring on the situation. “Allow me to inform you on a few things since you seem to be so out of the loop. Plus I’m sure it will all get around at some point. Knightly fucks whoever he pleases. He picks a new toy every now and again then discards it when he’s grown bored. It would appear Jackson is his new favorite toy, though he hardly appreciates what he has going for him”. 

“Wait, what? You think Jackson and Knightly are together?” It was one thing to be new and still learning, it was another entirely to be so out of the loop that she didn’t notice what must have been clearly right in front of her face. Piper knew there was something going on, but had never thought to put Knightly in the center of the beef between Melanie and Jackson. Even worse, Piper realized this was all said in present tense, Jackson was with Knightly now. So where did that leave Marcus? What the fuck was Jackson thinking?

“You really didn’t know?” Melanie laugh, really laughed, until she had to stop to catch her breath. “Fuck, you are so dense! Or maybe you just couldn’t see beyond whatever bullshit red has been slinging in front of you all this time. Piper this place is freedom. It is a place to be your truest self, which is what we have always been told. However, what most of us fail to realize is not everyone can handle that kind of freedom, or really know what it means. People get attached and people get hurt, but that’s the price of tasting this kind of freedom-”.

“Melanie”.

Even she could feel the pull as Knightly rounded the corner and called Melanie’s name. For once his easy going demeanor was gone, replaced with the same dangerous air that surrounded Elise. Piper could remember Jackson joking that the more sadistic Dom’s wore their kinks on their sleeves like most people wore their emotions. It wasn’t until now that she could really see what he meant. Knightly looked intimidating, his handsome face made of stone as he glared at the petite blonde in front of him.

Melanie didn’t say anything. She put down the glasses, handed the order sheet to Piper, and walked with Knightly down the long marble hall across from the bar.

Piper spent the rest of the shift waiting for Melanie to come back. By the time she realized that wasn’t going to happen, everyone else had cleared out for the night. She helped clear all the paperwork and tables then followed suit. 

Instead of going straight home, she drove old faithful (freshly out of the shop thanks to the ridiculous amount she made in tips) to Jackson’s apartment. The streets were still clear, thanks to the early hour, when she pulled into the visitors packing spot outside his ridiculous condo. Piper rang the doorbell twelve times just to be obnoxious.

I hope that fucker was sleeping.

A very annoyed, but awake, Jackson answer the door. “Who the fuck rings-“It took a solid two minutes for him to register who was at his door. “What the hell, Piper? Did you just get off work? What do you want?”

Piper pushed past him and stomped inside. “What the actual fuck, Jackson?? Knightly??” the conversation had started off better in her head as she drove over, but this was a good start too. “How long as that being going on for? Is that why you keep avoiding Marcus?”

“I’m not avoiding him-“

“Yes you are! You are literally dodging his calls and making excuses like some college fuck boy. What the hell is going on with you? And don’t even get me started on Melanie. I’m pretty sure she got fired today”.

“What do you mean she got fired?” Jackson looked more upset than Piper was expecting.

“Knightly pulled her from the shift tonight. I thought she would be back eventually but she never showed up again. With how she’s been acting, and the fact that customers have been complaining about her attitude and everything I could only assume she got fired”.

Jackson flopped down onto the large leather sofa with an annoyed groan. “What the actual fuck-“

“So, what is actually going on? She’s been acting out because apparently Knightly dumped her, for you Jackson. At least that’s what she thinks. I don’t know anything else because everyone has made it a priority to not say anything to me”.

“That’s because they don’t know if they can trust you yet, Piper. And the whole think with Sahir,” He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Who?”

“Jesus, Piper. Sahir is Knightly’s first name”.

“Oh…well how was I supposed to know that?! Everyone calls him Sir, Knightly, or the Devil I have literally never heard someone call him Sahir”. Piper did a mental check to make sure she had never heard that name just to be sure. “And that’s not even the point right now. I’m gonna need you to explain the whole Marcus/Knightly/Melanie situation to me because right now your love life is a soap opera and it’s ridiculous”.

“I don’t even know how it got this way! I was really into Marcus when we were in college, but he was still struggling with accepting he was gay and I was hot in the ass. I didn’t really think about him again until we met up here. But by then I had already met Knightly and we had started whatever this is…”

“Why do you sound so conflicted?” Jackson looked like he was trying to solve a long math problem in his head.

“I’ve told him more times than I can count that I’m done, I won’t keep running back to him. He just smiles and agrees knowing it’s a lie. Then Marcus showed up and I had hoped seeing him again would make it easier to actually stick to it this time. I like Marcus, Piper, and of course I don’t want to hurt him. Hell, I’d love nothing more than to try having a normal relationship with him. But, even the thought of it just doesn’t sit right with me. I feel like I would be pretending, I don’t have to do that with Knightly. I never have”. 

Jackson looked so conflicted. The feud between what he really wanted and what he obviously needed was beginning to take its toll. Piper wanted to help, but she still felt bad for Marcus. He would be caught in the middle of all this and have no idea as to why shit was falling apart.

“I get that, to a point anyway, and it’s really obvious you have a lot to figure out. But damn it Jackson, you need to talk to Marcus. He has no idea what’s going on with you. You need to explain things to him otherwise none of it is fair to him, or you, for that matter”. 

“And how exactly do I explain it to him, Piper?” it sounded like he was really looking for an answer, like he had been searching and constantly coming up empty. “’Hey Marcus, It’s not that I’m ignoring you or trying to fuck with you. I just can’t seem to shake the smokin’ hot guy who beats me senseless anytime he gets his hands on me, oh don’t worry I beg him to do it every chance I get. Oh, did I forget to mention I’m a masochist and I feel like my life is spiraling if I don’t get the pain I need when I need it? I’m so sorry, hi my name is Jackson and I am a slut for a good beating, wanna see my bruises?”

“That wasn’t dramatic at all.”

“Shut up, Piper”.

“Do you want to see my bruises? Really?”

“I’m being so serious. You know him, Piper. How do I explain to the down to earth, sweet as candy, southern boy that I need more than he can give me? And don’t look at me like that, you and I both know this whole thing goes way over his head. I’m pretty sure you haven’t told him what Heathen House really is, he just knows you work at a bar that rich people like to visit, right?”

He had her there, she hadn’t even mention Elise to Marcus and they shared everything. She just couldn’t find a way to explain to him she thought she might like to live in that world. Elise was a well-known sadist, she liked to play with her subs, all masochists, and watch them get off on the pain she gave. Piper couldn’t explain why, but that excited her to no end.

“No he doesn’t know, but you and I are completely different in this situation. I’m not the one trying to date him, you are. If you have no intention of actually trying to explain everything to him then just let him down gently. But you can’t just ignore him and hope it goes away”.  
“That’s not why I haven’t talked to him. I just don’t know what I’m doing with either of them, then I have to add in Melanie because somehow she managed to get tangled into this because I can’t make up my mind about Sahir-“

“Dude, you gotta pick a name and stick with it. When you’re all in your feelings and trying to work things out you call him Sahir and it’s really confusing”.

“Damn it, Piper just let me finish!” He tossed a pillow at her and ignored her as she flipped him the bird. “Knightly has commitment issues, everyone knows, or at least that’s what we have noticed. He either gets bored or whoever he’s with starts to catch feelings and he drops them. I was already too far in before I realized this, so I told myself is I just treated it like a friends with bennies situation I would be fine. But, fuck me, I couldn’t manage that either! I tell him this is the last time every time because I don’t want to get to the point where I need it, but I’m already there. He just enjoys watching me struggle with trying desperately not to get attached to him. Because as soon as he really notices or he gets bored with me he will leave and pick someone else. Apparently that’s what happened to Melanie. She started to get possessive and told him she loved him. He told her he didn’t have feelings for her and it was best to end it so no one got hurt, but it was too late. 

“So, you like Knightly, but you don’t want to. You like Marcus, but you’re worried your need for pain will be an issue or Marcus won’t understand it and it will get messy. Melanie was an unfortunate incident, but not your fault so I wouldn’t dwell on it too much…”  
“The whole thing is ridiculous, is what it is. And you’re not actually helping, Piper. Summarizing everything I say isn’t considered actually helping”.

“Oh I didn’t say I was here to help, I was actually here to talk mad shit about you then go home and sleep. Work was uneventful, minus that stuff with Melanie”.

“You mean there was no sign of Elise or Vega and you’re still upset about it”.

Piper rolled her eyes. Jackson would tease her mercilessly no matter what she said at this point. “Yes, I am still upset. They haven’t been back in weeks! The way you all talked about them it seemed like they were regulars. I figured I would have seen them at least a few times by now”.

Jackson laughed and got up from the couch. “You are so pitiful. No wonder every thinks you are so cute”. He grabbed his wallet from the counter and pulled out a card. “Lucky for you, I think the Mistress enjoys it too. Vega gave me this and told me to give it to you. It would seem they both took an interest in you the night they came by. 

Piper snatched the card from him. “And why are you just now giving it to me?! It’s been weeks, Jax!” The card had a number on it written in ridiculously elegant script with the words ‘text me’ written under it. 

“I honestly wasn’t going to give it to you. I wasn’t sure if you were really ready. But, considering I can’t seem to get my life together and you came all the way out here to tell me so, I figured I wasn’t the right person to make that call”.

“I should punch you in the dick”.

“Rude. But anywhoo, it says text because her royal majesty hates talking on the phone and Vega will just hang up on you if he picks up. He’s real rude like that, it pisses off the Mistress to no end”. He flopped down next to her and popped open a soda. “So, are ya gonna text them?”

That was the question, wasn’t it?


	6. Chapter Six

Piper stared at that card for what felt like days. Even after she finally left Jackson’s place, the exhaustion of the night finally catching up to her when she realized it was already almost noon, she found herself sitting on her own couch turning it over and over in her hands. 

This is ridiculous.

Of course she was going to text them. The issue was thinking of what to say, and what to do when she finally saw them again. Piper still didn’t fully understand the whole relationship between Elise and Vega, only knowing it was a very intense and important relationship for the two of them. It left her with no earthly idea of how she would fit into any of it. Jackson did say they both showed an interest, but then again he could have just been saying that…

“Fuck it”. What was the point in waiting?

Piper pulled out her phone, typed in the number, and started her text…

Piper 1:35pm: This is Piper from HH. I finally got your card from Jackson. Feel free to text me back when you can. I’d love to hear back from you.

She read it. Then reread it. Then realized there was nothing she could really change and finally pressed send. She felt like a teenager waiting on her crush to text her back. She was about to toss her phone on the couch and maybe head to bed when her message alert chimed.

Well that was fast.

E&V 1:39pm: Hello, little mouse. Well rested?

Piper’s heart skipped a beat as she read the message, this definitely felt like high school, but well rested? She quickly typed back a ‘yes’, ignoring that fact that she hadn’t slept, and hit send. With another thought she added ‘Mistress’ to the end of it, hoping to earn some points for the lie.

E&V 1:45pm: Perfect. Be at this address in one hour. 

Another message followed that had said address attached to it. After an extensive internet search Piper realized the address was to a restaurant in one of the obnoxiously fancy buildings downtown. She had to hold back the eye roll , of course it was in a super high end place, that’s what rich people did, right?

What the fuck was she suppose to wear to a place like that? Nothing in her closet, aside from her work uniform disappointingly enough, would be good enough for a place like that. She would walk in and everyone around her would realize she didn’t belong.   
What. The. Fuck. 

E&V 1:53pm: Don’t over think your clothes, dear. Wear whatever. I can hear you panicking from here.  
The message chime startled her, the message itself made a faint heat rise to her cheeks. Apparently even when no one was watching she was that transparent.

Piper 1:55pm: I didn’t realize I was so obvious. Thank you, Mistress.

E&V 1:56pm: Good girl. Now go get ready.

Were the words ‘good girl’ suppose to send an electric shock down her spine? Because she could definitely get use to them.

With Elise’s words still in her head Piper rushed to her closet and picked out a simple outfit. She figured one could never really go wrong with jeans and a random shirt. Paired with the jacket Marcus bought her for her birthday and the wedged boots she found in a small boutique a few weeks ago, she figured she was as ready as she would ever manage. Her hair was a mess of curls and her face still surprisingly put together from work, it would have to do.

Traffic was as bad as she expected, which is why she left when she did, and gave her entirely too much time to think. What would it be like to sit with both of them and be held under their penetrating gaze? Elise was a force all on her own, but Piper was so intrigued it was hard to find a reason to be fazed. Vega was another thing entirely. He was Elise’s sub, yet he was probably one of the most intimidating looking people she had ever met. She could easily picture him being in a position of power in his own right. After meeting them, and later talking to Jackson, she had suspected him of being a switch. It was possible he could both like to give and take control, though Jackson later reassured her he was purely a sub. Apparently he had no desire to control himself or anyone else, which is how he ended up with Elise.  
The story of how they came together was one Piper was looking forward to hearing at some point. They had an interesting dynamic.  
The traffic thinned out the closer her gps took her to the restaurant. When she finally pulled in front of the building, taking in the line for the valet parking and the simple sign that read Clover in bolded black letters, Piper realized why she never came down here; even the buildings looked down on her in her beat up little car. 

The skeptic looking attendant eyed Piper and her car for a solid five seconds before asking for her keys and handing her a ticket. 

Right back at ya, buddy.

The entrance, as well as the rest of the building, was open and made to look like some kind of Grecian garden with over sized French double doors and baskets of fresh cut flowers hanging from various points on the ceiling. Piper nearly stopped dead when she realized the ceiling itself was made of glass, allowing the afternoon sun to shine down on the customers as they ate their fancy food.

Piper found the maitre d’ and was immediately escorted to a balcony covered by a curtain. He didn’t ask any questions or say a word, he just took one look at Piper and escorted her through the dining area. A single table looked out over the city giving an amazing view of the skyline. As soon as Piper walked through the curtain she was greeted by the view of Elise, dressed in a simple, yet expensive, looking white dress with black heels. She looked as if she had just walked off the cover of some kind of fashion magazine and Piper was having a hard time not staring. She was on the phone, easily waving the maitre d’ off after he pulled out Piper’s chair, and looked like some kind of goddess as the sun turned her dark locks golden over her shoulders.

Piper waited for Elise to finish her call, choosing to fiddle with the silverware in front of her that was probably worth some ridiculous amount of money. The fact that everything from the restaurant to the people looked insanely expensive made Piper anxious. She couldn’t help but focus on it because it was so painfully obvious. There were various trays of food laid out over the table, mostly finger foods, along with two glasses of wine.

Elise looked bored, rolling her eyes every so often as whoever she was talking to went on and on. After a few moments she simple hung up the phone and set it on the table without saying anything, finally giving Piper a long once over as Piper tried not to fidget in her seat.

“As quiet as ever huh, little mouse?” She wore an easy smirk that should not have been so attractive as she popped a grape into her mouth. She motioned to the table, “Please help yourself to whatever you like”. 

“Thank you, and I was just wondering how the guy up front knew to bring me to you and why Vega isn’t here”. Piper had noticed Vega was absent when she walked through the curtain but was too distracted by Elise to really let it process. It was weird to be sitting so close to her, from near or far Elise commanded a presence Piper didn’t think she would ever get use to. 

“I told James, the guy up front as you say, to be on the look out for a beautifully curvy woman who would be wearing an expression similar to that of a deer in headlights”. Piper couldn’t figure out whether to be flattered by the description or insulted. “And my bratty little shit isn’t here because he chose to act like a child and ignore me when I told him he had to wait for something he has been asking for recently. No worries, he would have been here otherwise. I believe he is fond of you, though it might be because he enjoys your reaction to me. He’s always been a strange one when it comes to…well, everything”.

“He’s fond of me?” Piper definitely wasn’t expecting that. Neither was she expecting how gentle and fond Elise sounded as she talked about Vega.

She laughed into her wine glass, “As hard as it might be to tell from his constant RBF, it was he who recommended I leave my number for you with Jackson. I wouldn’t have given it had he said no. And I assume you hold the same interest in us, or at least me, given that you chose to reach out in the first place”.

“Well yeah…though honestly I have no idea what I am doing or how any of this works. Everyone thinks I’m in over my head at Heathen House and with all of this in general”.

“And what do you think?” There was a slight inflection when she spoke that made Piper think Elise might have had an accent at one point.   
“I think you scare me…and there is a part of me that really likes the way that feels. The other part of me is nervous, because I really don’t have a single clue what I am doing”. It was weird to say it out loud, even more so to say it to her. But Elise only continued to smile, taking in Piper’s words and seemed to be enjoying them immensely. “We are simply here to talk, little mouse. There is no pressure, even now you are free to walk away and continue about your day. Though if you agree to say, to see if you would like to get to know the more intricate parts of my world, then that would be another conversation entirely”.

It felt like Elise was daring her to walk. Playing this game would most likely be more than Piper could handle, so why was she so excited? “So tell me, I am assuming your previous relationships they were...”

“Normal?”

“I was going to say more on the vanilla side of things? Basic sexual interactions, mostly missionary-“Piper almost laughed at the sour face Elise made when she said missionary, like someone had sneezed too close to her. “I would be surprised if you’ve used any toys apart from the usual handcuffs, vibrators, etc.” 

“No I haven’t, actually. It was never anything that came up…” Why was she embarrassed by that? Piper had never considered herself inexperienced until this very moment, though in comparison to Elise there wasn’t much to compare.

“There is nothing wrong with that. It actually makes it more fun for us later on. It means I will be the one to introduce you to these things if you decide to play with us”.

Piper felt the moment her heart began to race. What all would she learn? 

“I had already decided to play with you the moment I decided to use the number you left for me. I would be lying if I said otherwise”.  
Elise looked utterly pleased with herself. “I won’t lie, I was hoping you would say as much. You have this innocence about you that is so intoxicating. I just want to play with you. And as greedy as Vega is, I think he would love nothing more than to watch you break under my hand”.

Her words made all kinds of images dance around Piper’s head and she couldn’t stop the tint of red that crossed her cheeks. “I cant figure it out, why the thought of something like that can be so…”.

“Arousing?”

She found herself re-crossing her legs at the way Elise said the word arousing. “Yes”.

Elise looked as if she was contemplating something for a moment, then looked directly at Piper. “Come here, my little mouse. I want you to kneel for me”.

Piper hesitated. “Kneel? Here?” She stopped mid-thought to turn and look at the curtain that blocked them from the view of the rest of the restaurant. Anyone could easily walk by and see them or just walk through it.

“You’ve nothing to worry about. I could strip you naked and have you on this table as many times as I please, you could scream and moan and beg all you like. No one would come past that curtain without being told to do so”.

“Really?” She couldn’t figure out if she was asking for reassurance or the promise of being devoured on the table.

Elise laughed. Apparently she noticed it too. “Really, Piper. Now come here”. She pointed to the spot right beside her chair and waited for Piper to move.

It didn’t feel as strange as Piper thought it would, sliding out of her own chair and moving to kneel beside Elise’s. It was all too easy to sit there, hands in her lap, and wait fro whatever it was Elise planned to do. What was strange was hearing her name come from Elise’s lips, it was the first time she had called her by her name instead of little mouse. I’ve really come to like that name though. She had expected some kind of anxiety, a nervousness to make her fidget and panic, but this felt good. It was calming and oddly satisfying to just sit and wait.

“Oh how pretty you are, little mouse. May I touch you?”

Piper was a bit confused by the question which was readable all over her face. Of course she could touch her, why would she need to ask?   
“Safe, sane, and consensual. I will always ask your permission before I do anything to you, even something so small as this. So, may I?”.

“Yes, please”. Piper tried to ignore the way her voiced gave out on the please.

Elise’s hand was warm and soft as she caressed Piper’s face. Her fingers trailed along her cheek and across her lips. It was a whisper of a promise she wasn’t quite sure she understood. The hand moved to tuck a stray curl behind her ear then found its way into her hair. Elise’s nails lightly skimmed across Piper’s scalp and she couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down her spine, nor could she stop herself from leaning into the hand as it combed through her hair.

“Beautiful. Just look at you, so responsive. Tell me, what’s on your mind?”. 

“ I like this,” She hummed again as the hand trailed down her neck. “I don’t even know if I like what it is you do. Which is why I cant understand why I get so effected by it physically, but I can’t stop myself from wanting to find out”.

“Curiosity. Its what humans are known for, isn’t it? Its what makes you so utterly intrigued by us, by how we live, and its what has you imagining what I said about devouring you on this table in vivid images right now”. Elise was toying with her. She was saying these things just to enjoy Pier’s reactions and she was right. Piper was still replaying what she said, wondering what would happen if she really decided to strip her naked and eat her out on the table…

Piper was trying to think of something to say when Elise tangled her fingers in her hair and pulled. Piper gasped as her head snapped up. “Wha-“

“You lied about being well rested. I’d say you haven’t slept since before your shift last night, something we will discuss later for sure, but your reaction was perfect. You may not know if you like or understand this kind of stimulation, but your body responds to it oh so well”. 

Elise untangled her fingers from Piper’s hair and smoothed the curls out. “I would love nothing more than to keep you, little mouse, so lets find out if you are up for it, shall we?”

Piper already missed the warm hand as she righted herself and moved back to her chair. It felt colder now, like the heat from their moment had dissipated as soon as they were no longer connected. “I don’t have to think about it, I want to try. I just- I need to know”.

“Oh? And what is it you need to know?” Elise looked absolutely ravenous as she stared Piper down. 

“If it will really be as good as I imagine it is in my head”. 

“As much as I enjoy hearing you say that, I want you to have a clear understanding of what it is I give. Things will most likely be different with you, for many reasons, but fundamentally I am a sadist. I could no more deny my nature than you could your own curiosity”.

“I can understand that”.

“I don’t believe you do, but you will. Next week I have promised Vega a public performance at Heathen House. He has been dying for it for a while now, and seeing as he wanted to be a blank canvas for this and hasn’t been able to play his mood has been ridiculous”.

“Is he really that upset about it?” The idea of watching her, especially after what Melanie said about Elise’s performances, was beyond exciting. Though she couldn’t understand why he would be so upset about having to wait. 

“Vega channels the pain into metal and physical stability. It grounds him and eases some of the anxiety he feels, it also allows his brain to shut down for a while. He has trouble turning it off at times and it can get him into trouble”.

“I always thought it was just a pleasure thing, getting off on the pain like others would on sex. I hadn’t realized it could be more than that”.  
Elise rang a small bell on the table. “You will be surprised what you learn, little mouse”. James came through the curtain shortly after to hand the check to Elise and promptly left. “I enjoyed this. I hope we get to do it again soon, little mouse”.

“I see no reason why we couldn’t. I would like to have Vega here next time though. I know the two of you are a package deal, so to speak”.  
Elise laughed as she stood to gather her things. “We will see after this week, my sweet. There is much to see and much to learn for you”. 

She leaned down and placed a kiss on Piper’s forehead. “Go home and rest, little one”.

“Yes, Mistress”. 

Piper could practically feel Elise’s smile when she heard the very pleased good girl that followed after her as she passed.


	7. Chapter Seven

Piper crashed when she made it home. She kicked off her shoes the minute she walked through the door and flopped into her bed with her clothes still on. The exhaustion finally set in as she relaxed into the soft material of her bed. However, said soft material could do nothing to stop her mind from replaying everything that happened with Elise in a loop in ultra HD. No matter how hard she tried to focus on something else the feel of Elise’s hands on her face and in her hair kept coming to the forefront of her mind, and it was doing things to her body even after the fact.

The growing arousal easily began to overpower the exhaustion she was feeling and suddenly her clothes were too tight and she couldn’t seem to pull them off fast enough. The drastic change in temperature made goosebumps wash over her body as she moved into a more comfortable position on the bed. Piper had done this more times than she could count, relaxing on her pillows and just letting her hands wander. She had touched herself to relax and de-stress, hoping the intensity of an orgasm would help pull her into a deep sleep.   
But, this time was different. Sleep wasn’t the goal this time, far from it, this was for her enjoyment.

Piper let her fingers lazily trace along her skin, doing her best to imagine the feel of Elise’s hands as they had caressed her so openly at the restaurant. She could feel the redness creep along her cheeks even now at the thought. She traced along her collar bone and over the swell of her breasts, enjoying the way her nipples hardened at the barest of touches. She couldn’t remember being so sensitive before, but just thinking about Elise made her feel like a needy teenager again. What would it be like if Elise were really here right now? Would it be the gentle caress or the rough hand that made her gasp in an open invitation for more?

Just imagining it was enough. Elise came off as someone who enjoyed control, that much was obvious, and Piper liked the image her mind painted of Elise above her. Those same hands that traced every line and curve of her face would explore her body in that same slow and methodical manner. The full body shake brought on by that thought made Piper groan in frustration. The Elise in her head never stopped toying with her though, and it was impossible not to allow her own hands to follow the same path her phantom temptress was creating.  
In the warmth and quiet of her room the fantasy was given a life of its own. Elise, still dressed in the white dress from lunch, was kneeling in front of her with her hair loose and wild around her shoulders. It seemed all to appropriate to imagine her dressed as Piper lie naked beneath her, even more so the way she imagined that dress hiked up her thighs as she maneuvered her way closer to toy with Piper. She imagined the long brunette tresses tickling her thighs and stomach as Elise left teasing kisses in a trail easily followed by her own fingers. Piper found herself startled when she found Elise’s hands joined by another set. 

The new hands, a beautiful olive shade, were lean and strong. Piper immediately thought of a pianist’s hands; limber yet solid as steel, which did nothing to help her increasing arousal as she imagined other things solid as steel. The arms that came into focus were covered in tattoos and it didn’t take long for Piper to realize who they belonged to. Vega quickly came into focus and Piper had to let out a shaky breath as she suddenly began to realize every thought of Elise was quickly and easily accompanied by an image of Vega. Even in her fantasy they were a package deal and she was finding the idea didn’t bother her as much as she imagined it would. Whether that was because of Elise, or because there was something utterly alluring about Vega, she couldn’t tell and she wasn’t too concerned about figuring it out at the moment either.

Her mind quickly flashed various scenarios in her head and she felt the blush intensify with how lewd her mind was taking it, even as she found herself pushing two fingers inside herself. Piper imagined them together in what was probably the hottest imagine she had ever seen; Elise riding Vega while she gave Piper the most sinful look. She could almost hear it, the sounds of them together or the way Vega would struggle to keep it together, all while Elise remained perfectly in control of both of them and herself. Perfect and the most incredible thing Piper had ever seen.

The soft touches were gone all too soon, the teasing forgotten as she rolled onto her knees and rested her head on her arm. She struggled to hold on to the image of them as she worked another finger inside. Piper could feel her hands protesting the odd angle but couldn’t be bothered to care as she worked her hips to get them deeper. She cared even less that she could feel how slick her thighs were from simply imagining them together. Her breathing grew ragged as her hand clenched the sheets. She enjoyed the burn in her thighs from the effort it took to work her hips up and down on her fingers, and startled herself with how needy her moan sounded when she crooked her fingers to hit the spot that instantly made her pick up the pace.

It wasn’t an image, but the sound of Elise’s voice that finally tipped Piper over the edge. All it took was the breathy sound of Elise whispering good girl into her ear and Piper came. Pleasure washed over her in what was easily the most intense and erotic orgasm of her life. Her knees finally gave out when she removed her fingers, the movement making her shake from the sensitivity, leaving her body limp thoroughly exhausted.

Piper had every intention of getting up to shower, or at least move herself under her comforter, but failed to so much as move a muscle in her efforts to make her body function. It took less than a second for her to give up and simply fall asleep naked on top of her blankets, she would have to deal with cleaning up and the multitude of thoughts running through her head, when she woke up.

\---

Piper woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing around ten o’clock and struggled to figure out what year it was as she pulled on a pair of pajama shorts and a cami she found on the floor. She stumbled over her scattered clothes and somehow bumped into the door frame and her couch before she finally found the front door.

“I swear this had better be good! It took entirely too much effort to make it to the front door for this to be unimportant”. Piper let out a tired sigh as she opened the door. “What the actual fuck, Marcus? Do we not call or text anymore? You scared the shit outta me!” 

Marcus just stood there waiting for her to finish. “Actually, I called you three times and left like six texts. You didn’t answer, which was weird because you are like the lightest sleeper I’ve ever known. Also, I needed to talk to you and you’re usually up by now so…” All his logic and factual information was making her head hurt. 

“Ok, ok, shut up and come in”. He kissed her forehead and walked in with a ‘thanks babe’ then made a b-line for her bedroom. By the time she finished locking the door and grabbing some sodas from the fridge Marcus was wrapped comfortably in one of her throw blankets channel surfing. “Alright, weebo, what’s up? Why the late night booty call?” She tossed a can at him and snuggled next to him against the headboard.

Now that she was slightly more awake she could see how off he looked. His normal smile wasn’t present and the glow that came from his contagious happiness wasn’t either. 

He finally put the remote down and turned to face her. “I finally talked to Jackson today”. Piper had about thirty million question and had to stop herself from asking them all at once, it was best to just let him talk and figure it out from there. “Really? And how did that go?”

Marcus looked conflicted. “I got a text from him this afternoon asking to stop by because he wanted to talk, which immediately trigger my anxiety because who does that??” He took an aggressive swig of his soda that made Piper snort back a laugh, “Anyway, I told him I would stop by after work, then I spent the rest of the day stressing over what he wanted to talk about, Piper! I was driving myself crazy!” 

He paused and gave her a serious look. “Also, why would you bring me a soda?? This is definitely stiff drink hour, hoebag”.   
Piper just shrugged and smiled sweetly, not missing a beat. “You whine when you drink, it makes listening to your stories unbearable, even for me”. 

“That’s…fair. Fine, but when I’m done I demand something stronger than this sugary nonsense”.

“Yeah yeah, whatever”. She wasn’t gonna say it but another reason she didn’t want him drinking was his accent. When he drank his country accent got so heavy she sometimes couldn’t understand him. It always made her laugh and he ultimately ended up getting upset with her and denying he had an accent at all. It was somewhat of a sore spot for him since he was always the target of jokes when he moved for school. The only reason Piper got away with it was because he knew she didn’t mean anything by it, she enjoyed hearing it and it always made her smile. 

“Now where was I? Oh, right, so I went over to his apartment after work and he looked more nervous than I did, Pipes. Like, I am still having trouble processing what I saw. But, we sat down and he basically told me he felt like shit for skating me this whole time and that he wasn’t avoiding me. He said there’s a lot he wants to tell me and explain, but ultimately he wants us to date, officially, and get to know each other again…”

“Mar! That’s so great!” She smacked him with a pillow after her second squeal of delight. “You had me worried! I thought it was something bad from the way you came in here”. Knowing all she did about Jackson and his dating situation she was really happy to hear he finally at least made a step forward with Marcus. “Wait, you drove all the way across town for a five minute conversation?”

“Huh?” He suddenly looked really interested in the pattern on the blanket. “I mean we might have spent an hour making out and you know…ohmygawdpiperitwasamazing!” He said the last part so fast she barely caught it. His smile was back and he looked like a love struck teenager the way he pulled the blanket to his chest. 

“You are being dramatic, babe. But I am happy you two finally talked. I was getting tired of you looking all sad, especially since I have to see him every night at work. I was getting ready to stab him for you”.

“And that’s why you are the bestest bitch a guy could ask for”.

“So, when is you next date or whatever? I wanna know all the juicy details”.

“I don’t know yet, he said he would call me and let me know his work schedule. But speaking of work, he mentioned something about you having a thing for one of the regulars there. Care to share?” For someone who was just blushing and fawning like a school girl, he looked incredibly smug. The eyebrow wiggle didn’t help.

“Maybe, maybe not”.

“Hey! I just admitted to sucking face for over an hour. The least you can do it give me something”.

“Well, first of all, you happily admitted to sucking face. You’ve been dying to suck all over that face for a while now”.

“That’s not the point!”

“Hmmmm…” Piper tapped her chin in mock contemplation. He looked ready to shake her.

“Piper! I know where you keep your vibrator and I will hide all of the batteries in the house, I swear I will!”

“You, sir, are a rude bitch. But, if you must know something, and no you cannot ask questions just yet, her name is Elise and we had a small lunch date today to just talk and get a feel for each other”. 

“Gasp, is she pretty??” He suddenly looked like puss and boots and his expression was beyond comical.

“I said no questions!”

“She is!! Oh, Pipe cleaner, look at your face!”

They wrestled and back and forth until an unfortunate headlock ended with Piper’s soda spilled all over her bed, and both of them scrambling to find a way to clean it up. 

“But seriously, babe. I had no idea you were even batting for the other team”. Marcus tossed her another towel and brought in new sheets to help make the bed. “I mean I’m obviously not one to talk, but I didn’t think I would have to hear it from Jackson”.

Piper knew this was going to happen and it still made her feel bad.

”I was going to tell you, Mar. To be honest I wasn’t sure if anything would happen between us…it’s a little complicated. The only reason Jackson knows anything is because we work together and he already knew her before I ever said I was interested”. 

Marcus dropped the pillow he was holding and gave her a hug. “It’s all good, babe. I’m just happy to hear you’re into someone. I can tell the new job makes you happy and now this, so things are looking up for you and that makes me beyond happy. It also guarantees I won’t have to babysit again and that alone is something to celebrate”.

“Yeah yeah yeah, shut up and fix my bed”.

\---

For the first time in a long time Marcus stayed the night. They watched some of their favorite movies and ate too much junk food, Piper couldn’t remember the last time they just lazed around and enjoyed being together. It was always so easy to laugh and enjoy the moment with him and it made her miss when they did things like this all the time. They were practically glued together in college, but work and being an adult made life so frustratingly dull. They didn’t seem to have time for each other anymore, other than texts and lunch here and there, she didn’t really see him anymore. Maybe working things out with Jackson would bring them closer, especially if he told him about Heathen House…But that was something else entirely.

Marcus left Monday afternoon, goofy smile shining between shoving a piece of French toast down his throat and screaming ‘I love yous’ to Piper on his way out the door.

“I’ll text you when I get home!” He would, in fact, not text her when he got home because he always forgot, but she blew him a kiss and agreed to be on the lookout for his text anyway.

Piper spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and washing the pile of clothes she had been avoiding all week. It gave her time to over think about her life and those around her. She worried about Marcus and how he would react when he learned about Jackson. She worried even more about how he would feel when she finally told him the full story about Elise and Vega, because she had definitely left that part out when she told him about being interested in Elise. There was so much Marcus didn’t know, hell Piper was still learning herself, and it was making things unnecessarily complicated with the people in her life.

She was in the process of folding clothes and wondering if she should call Jackson when her phone chimed with a text.

“Whaaaaat?? Look who remembered to text for once. I mean it’s a couple hours late but whose really counting?” Piper snatched up her phone to talk shit about him, but stopped short when she realized it wasn’t Marcus.

E&V 5:26pm: Enjoy your time with the Mistress?

…Vega? 

E&V 5:28pm: I know she told you about tomorrow. Come find me when you get to work.

Well this is unexpected…


	8. Chapter Eight

“We really must find a better way to delegate traffic around here, Sahir. It’s been a while since I last saw the place like this”. Elise walked in to the office and took a seat, happy to have bypassed majority of the people who had already arrived at the club. She might be the only person in existence brave enough to walk into Knightly’s office without so much as knocking, but with years of friendship and secrets between them they had long passed the common courtesy phase of things. 

His smile was visible even from behind his glass. “Did you really say we?” He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the amber colored liquid, leveling her with a look she blatantly ignored. “And as I recall you are the reason everyone is so wired with anticipation tonight. Since word got out about your little demonstration, I’ve gotten more calls and texts reserving rooms and floor space. You always do tend to draw a crowd”. 

Elise hummed from her spot on the couch, she always did love his office. “I am simply seeing to my sub’s happiness and your wallet. Vega put himself on a pain hiatus in order to make tonight worthwhile, though he has been unbearable as of late, so tonight could not have come soon enough. There is nothing more heartbreaking than a masochist who has gone too long without”. 

“You enjoy the energy of the crowed as much as any other exhibitionist, love. You always have. That’s how Vega found you in the first place, isn’t it?”

Elise smiled as she recalled that night, “Something like that. It seems like it was a life time ago now”. She crossed her booted feet under the table and leveled him with her own look. “Speaking of pretty things who like pain, how are things going with your latest plaything? It’s quite rare for you to keep a snack this long, even one as pretty as him. I’ve always been under the assumption that you don’t keep pretty things. It’s just never been your style”.

“Unlike you and Vega? How long have the two of you been together now, four years?” 

Elise watched something flash across Knightly’s face at the mention of the red head. His attempt to change the subject was nowhere near as smooth as he thought it was either. “Five years, and don’t change the subject, asshole. What’s going on with the red headed sub?”

He actually appeared to be bothered by whatever was going on between them, which was something Elise had never seen before.  
Knightly set his glass on the desk in front of him and ran his fingers through his silky black hair on a sigh. “It would appear Jackson has chosen to end our physical relationship permanently this time. I received his notice via email this morning and overheard the bar staff saying he cleared out all of his belongings from his locker sometime this weekend. There is not much else to it”. His attempt at nonchalance was sad to say the least, so of course she had to poke the bear.

“Are you bothered that he just up and quit his job, or that he up and quit his job and you?”

His face said it all. 

“It makes no difference to me. I will have to find a replacement for him at some point, though I am not in a rush since we have all the staff we need at the moment. The little dove has proven her worth with each new night. The regulars have described her as a ‘breath of fresh air’ and coming from them it definitely means something. I can only imagine what you think of her, Elise”.

“I think we will be revisiting this thing with you and Jackson at some other time”. He simply waved her off, but it was obvious he was leaving something out. She would have to wait to figure out what it was, or maybe ask Piper when she got the chance. If she got the chance. “And as for what I think of her; I think she is stunning. Physically she is soft and beautiful and real. Vega and I spent an entire evening discussing the beauty of her curves. I was surprise to see him so engaged, I had no idea he had even taken a second look at her”.

“Oh? I had no idea Vega had shown an interest in her. That’s not like him at all. Though he has always done his own thing so I don’t find it all that odd”.

“When I asked him why, he said it was a feeling. Something he couldn’t really say, he just liked her. We both have the same reservations though. She’s so…”

“Innocent”.

“Yes”.

“I think we have all noticed that. Her fascination and wonder at what she learns the longer she’s here is lovely to watch”.

“I’ve no experience with someone like that, Sahir. I feel like I’ll take her on and taint her” I dream like look washed over her face, “But that very same thought excites the hell out of me”. Voicing it now, out loud, she realized just how excited it made her.

“You’ve never been one to doubt yourself, don’t start now. You know as well as I do if it works out, great, and if it doesn’t you move on and try again later. That’s just how we work”.

“You do realize that advice means literal shit coming from you right now, right?”

“Doesn’t make it any less true”. He checked his watch. “Shouldn’t you be going to get ready here soon?”

Elise laughed as she stood. “I suppose I should. Though Vega ran off as soon as we got here so there’s no telling if things will start when they are supposed to. He asked to speak to the pretty little mouse before we do this, I just can’t figure out if he’s trying to warn her away or convince her to stay”.

“I suppose you will just have to wait and see. Until then, you should know I invited the others to come tonight. They haven’t seen you in some time and Oliver insists on ‘getting the band back together’ when the occasion calls for it. I thought tonight would be perfect for just that”.

“Oliver is an over dramatic child. He always has been and you encouraging him has made it no better, though I will be happy to see them all none the less”. They shared a laugh as they no doubt thought of the same incident from years ago.

“Now get out, I have a phone call to make before I head to the floor”.

“Rude”.

\---

The first thing Piper noticed as she walked through the bar was how many more people were walking around than usual. She shoved her things in her locker and clocked in while she got an update from a few of the girls about how the night was going thus far.   
“Piper what the hell happened to Jackson? Do know why he just up and quit over the weekend without a word?”

Piper nearly dropped the glasses she was holding. “What do you mean he quit?!” 

He hadn’t said anything to her the last time they talked, though she would admit she was surprised she hadn’t heard anything from him recently, at least not since the whole thing with Marcus…

“Well, we are one short tonight because he was supposed to be tending the bar. But it hasn’t been bad at all. Everyone is honestly here to see Mistress Elise and Vega. Some of the long time regulars are here too, the ones who are close friends with le Devil. I think you were off the last few times they came in, Piper”. Lily pointed to a small group at one of the private tables on the balcony overseeing the main floor. “Those three up there are our most important VIPs. Tall, dark, and handsome is Samuel Kane, he is currently unattached. The guy with the glasses in the middle is Oliver St. Luke, also unattached. And the chick on the end is Nala Lane. We aren’t sure if she’s taken or not yet…”  
Piper stared for a second and almost laughed. Of course everyone would be trying to scope them out, they were friends with Knightly, which meant they had influence or money or both.

“Thanks for the heads up, Lily. I’ll be sure to keep an eye out if they need anything while I’m on rounds”. She glanced at the clock behind the bar and looked up to see Vega walking toward her. “I’ll be right back. Call me if anyone needs orders sent out or anything”. She left them to gossip at the bar while she walked over to Vega and made a mental note to talk to Jackson. Piper couldn’t help but think his leaving had something to do with him trying to work things out with Marcus. Which made her wonder, what happened between Jackson and Knightly?

So much drama…

Vega was propped against the end of the bar looking like an entire snack wearing a classic black V-neck and jeans. Piper would never admit that she call him a snack in her head for as long as she lived.

“Alrighty then, I am here and you are here so what is it that you wanted to talk about?” She thought she would be nervous around him, but after speaking to Elise, Piper found herself fairly comfortable talking to Vega like this.

“I wanted to talk to you about tonight and about a few other things if you have a minute”.

He didn’t look overly serious or intense so Piper just nodded and let him talk. 

“I wanted to start off by saying what you will see here tonight is not what awaits you should you choose to become her sub. At least, not if it’s not what you want. What I mean to say is, pain is not the only thing Elise offers as a Domme. She makes it her purpose to accommodate us and give us what we need. Yes, she has a sadistic side and she gets off on the pain, but if it’s not what you want then all you have to do is tell her so. She will tailor herself to the needs of her sub above all else. It just has to be your choice, be vocal about what you want”. Piper watched as he carefully picked his words, “Communication is really important between all of us. I was told ‘The Domme may be in charge, but the sub holds the power. It’s what makes power exchange relationships work’ and I wanted to tell the same thing to you”.

“Are you worried seeing the two of you tonight will scare me away?”

“Yes. And I think she may be intentionally brutal in order to see how you react. She doesn’t want you to have doubts when it comes time for you to make a decision, and to her the best way to ensure that is to show you the most intense side of her”.

“You don’t seem to agree”.

“I have no problem with you seeing it, but I also want you to know there is more to it than that. I’d rather you understand the whole picture, rather than a small piece of it”.

Piper couldn’t even tell him how much his honesty meant to her. She had been thinking of tonight and trying to decide if being with the two of them is what she really wanted. Talking to Vega helped her make up her mind. “Thank you for telling me all of this. I have to get back to work, but I’ll let you know how I feel after its all said and done. I will keep what you said in mind”.

“That’s all I ask. I know a lot of this is different, but I didn’t want you to think the Mistress was the only one…interested in keeping you”.   
It was oddly endearing to see the hesitation cross his face. He came off so strong and assured, she looked forward to seeing more sides of him. “You know, for someone who comes off so dark and mysterious, I would have never taken you for the shy type, Vega”.

Piper had never seen him smile, but she could definitely get used to seeing it. His face lit up, and if the room had been a little brighter, Piper was sure she would have seen a blush bloom across his cheeks. “There’s nothing dark and mysterious about me, I assure you. And you will be surprised what you learn about us if you decide you want to take up the offer. There is a reason she and I have always worked so well together. I have a feeling you will fit in perfectly”.

She was starting to think the same thing. 

\---

They split off and Piper watched Vega disappear among the crowd of people. It was amazing to think majority of them had shown up tonight just for him and Elise. She navigated the crowd for about twenty minutes, getting drink orders and talking to some of the familiar faces she spotted. She couldn’t help but overhear the conversations as people talked about the skill and intensity Elise possessed as a Domme and how beautifully Vega performed as her sub. Everyone sang nothing but praise and admiration for their relationship and their skills as individuals, it made pride swell within her chest and, for a second, she wasn’t quite sure where it came from. 

The room began to settle and Piper made her way back to the bar. The crowed had dispersed back to their tables, and random groups along the walls, when Elise finally made her way into the room. 

She was dressed in form fitting black leather pants and a black long sleeved crop top. She looked…dangerous and the matching black combat boots did everything to help with that look. Behind her, hand in hand, walked a very naked Vega. His hair was pulled back into a bun and he looked so at peace in that moment Piper thought he looked like he was dreaming. She spotted some tell-tale hickies along his neck as they walked to the corner of the room. They each looked like they belong there, soaking up the attention like it was nothing, and Piper once again found herself in awe of them both.

“Come, pet. It’s time to play”. The words were meant for Vega, but you could feel the entire room react to it, as if each person simultaneously let out a soft groan of approval. Piper took a seat on top of the bar and watched as Elise lovingly, because there was no other word for how intimately she caressed him, tied Vega’s hands together and placed them on a hook hanging just over his head. Elise trailed her fingers along every inch of exposed skin as Vega turned to face the wall, then placed a single kiss right between his shoulder blades. Piper hadn’t realized just how much of his body was covered with tattoos until now. Both arms, legs, and his back were all covered with intricate designs in black ink and they were almost as distracting to see as actually seeing him completely naked.

Almost.

From her seat at the corner of the bar, Piper had a clear view of the two of them. Elise grabbed a leather bound riding crop from the wall and began to trail it along his body while she spoke to him. No one would hear what she was saying exactly; whatever it was, it was meant for Vega’s ears only. The riding crop trailed along his back and down to his ass before Elise gave a swift flick of her wrist and landed the first blow along the inside of Vegas thigh. Vega’s only reaction was a soft moan and his flexing muscles. It was amazing to watch. Elise set a surprisingly slow pace as she circled him, landing quick calculated slaps against his skin with each new rotation, admiring the reddening marks as they bloomed across his body. 

Between each flick of the crop she would teasingly stroke or trail her fingers along his cock, which stood hard and leaking from the stimulation, then simply continue on as if her simple actions were not driving him crazy. This rotation continued for what must have been fifteen minutes, but it felt like time stood still for everyone in the room. Elise seemed satisfied with her work as she replaced the crop on the wall in favor of a flat heavy wooden paddle. Vega appeared calm and relaxed, minus the slight tension in his shoulders and back from being tied. 

Elise wasted no time. The paddle was obviously meant for his ass and thighs seeing as that is where she focused all of her attention. The first set of hits landed without warning and Vega let out a pained gasp from the sensation. 

“Easy, pet”. She rubbed her hand over the rapidly reddening skin. “You can take it. You’re doing beautifully”. 

Piper wasn’t prepared for how genuine his “Thank you, Mistress” sounded. Even as she began the second set with the paddle, Piper watched him lean into the swings, anticipating them after a time. Again, Elise would stop to stroke his cock or kiss his lips just to work him up all over again if the pain began to overshadow the pleasure. She maintained the balance while he soaked it all in, and she looked utterly proud of her work as she explored every inch of him. Piper had never seen anything like it in her life and the display had her heart pounding in her chest so hard she could hear it in her ears.

“Stunning, aren’t they?”

Piper almost jumped out of her skin, how did he always manage to get so close without her noticing? “They are…I haven’t been able to look away since they walked in”.

“You and everyone else”. He was right. The entire room was transfixed by what they were seeing, and it was as if Elise and Vega were in their own world, they didn’t care that a room full of people were watching them. 

“Did you need me to get you anything, Sir?”

He smiled. “No, I simply came down here to tell you once they are done you are free to go home or do as you please here. Your shift will be covered for the night”. He didn’t wait for an answer or reply, simply walked off and made his way to the private table occupied by the people Lily had mentioned earlier.

When she returned her attention to the show at hand, Elise was on yet another set with the paddle. She was alternating each set between six and ten strokes and the red marks were beginning to morph into an angry deep bruise. Yet, Vega looked more at peace now then he had when they began. He was still reacting to each hit, tightening his grip on the ropes wrapped around his hands or vocalizing on the harder swings, but he was still rocking into them, desperate for them.

They were both covered in a sheen of sweat as Elise replaced the paddle. Piper thought this might be the end, they were coming close to thirty minutes and Vega was beginning to sag against the ropes. But Elise walked back to the wall after a short conversation that ended with Vega nodding his head and Elise smiling as she showered him with kisses. She returned with what Piper had learned was call a bullwhip. It was long and slimmed down the farther to the end it got. The handle was solid black with a gold plate wrapped around the middle. Elise uncoiled it, and Piper watched Vega flinch subtly. He might have agreed to it, but it wasn’t his favorite pain instrument.

Elise only did two sets of four with the whip, but they were hard hits and came slow with no set rhythm so Vega wasn’t able to get used to it. The first four came across his shoulders and back, each strike pulling a pained sound from him. There was no teasing or fondling this time, it wasn’t needed, he was harder now than before. The second set came across his already bruised ass and even though each expertly placed crack of the whip pulled a pained moan from his lips, Vega’s cock stood hard, heavy, and throbbing between his legs. Piper was beginning to understand his need for pain, even as she watched the tears streak down his cheek.

Elise completed the last set and dropped the whip on the floor, out of breath and smiling, happiness the only word Piper could use to describe the emotions playing across her face. She studied the welts, bruises, and marks like an artist does a finished masterpiece. Elise was proud of what she had done and the entire room erupting into cheers and wild applause agreed with her. 

Just as quickly as they arrived, they left. Elise untied Vega and he walked, on unsteady feet, to their private room with his arm around Elise’s shoulders. Heathen House possessed a total of thirty private rooms. Most of which could be rented out for a fee, but a select few were permanently reserved for special guests. Elise and Vega fit among the latter.

Piper hopped off the bar and was making her way to the locker room when Lily stopped her. “One of the guys in back told me to tell you Mistress E is asking for you”. 

The walk to their private room felt longer than it actually was. Piper found herself surprised she wasn’t feeling that instant rush of nerves like any other time when met with Elise. She had grown oddly comfortable with Vega, but Elise still gave her butterflies whenever she looked in Piper’s direction. 

Piper stopped in front of the large red door, all the reserved rooms had red doors, took a deep breath to steady herself and knocked.

\---

“Come in, little mouse”. When she walked in Elise was sitting on a large comfortable looking couch smoothing a blanket over Vega, who was sleeping soundly with his head in her lap. The room was quite spacious with a large bed and wardrobe accompanying the couch. The room smelled warm and inviting which helped to ease whatever nerves she may have had.

“Did he really fall asleep that fast?” It couldn’t have been more than ten minutes since they walked in the room.

“He did, though I assisted in that as well. Have a seat little mouse, I think it is time we had a chat”. Piper spotted a bin with warm water and wash clothes no doubt used to tend to wide array of marks all over his body.

Elise looked tired even as she ran her fingers through his hair and across his face. They really were so beautiful together, it touched Piper’s heart how close they were. 

“That was…-“

“Intense? I imagine I looked like quite the fairy tale villain out there tonight”. Elise laughed softly to herself. “Though I am more interested in what you thought of it all”.

Piper studied her for a second. Villain? Not even close. “I thought you were incredible out there tonight. I’ve never seen anything like it and I honestly couldn’t look away. You were…powerful and I found myself so sucked into it I thought my heart would beat out of my chest”.

If Piper didn’t know any better she would have though Elise was surprised by her words. “I listened to everyone talk about how skilled you are as a Domme and how beautiful Vega is as your sub, they were right, but I don’t think they all know just how right they are. You didn’t look like a villain, you looked like Vega’s hero tonight”. It was insanely corny, but true. It was written all over Vega’s face. He worshiped his Mistress and thanked her for all she gave him. “I think the two of you are extraordinary”. The last part was meant to be more for her than Elise, but it was too late to take it back now.

“I will be honest, little mouse, I did not expect this from you. I expected hesitation or uncertainty. I had no doubt you would hold your interest, I saw your face tonight, but for you to find it so alluring…you truly are surprising”.

“I want to be honest. I am told it is the corner stone to all of this”. 

Elise laughed softly and looked down at Vega. “Whoever told you that is correct; honesty is everything. Honesty with yourself and with whoever you choose to be with”. She took a small jar from the table next to her and rubbed the contents along one of the crimson colored welts on Vega’s shoulder. Piper knew what would be coming next, had spent all night contemplating what she would say.

“And with that, my sweet little mouse, I can now ask you; do you have an answer for me?”


End file.
